Alex's First Time
by norahenrie
Summary: He didn't say anything, he probably wasn't even able to, so Alex just spun on her heels and walked away, smirk never leaving her face. JALEX! Two Shot.
1. POV I

**I got the idea while watching **_**Mini's First Time**_**. This is going to be a Two-Shot, the same plot in both chapters, just different POVs.**

She just wanted to try it. Those short moments, the risk of getting caught, the high she got while doing so, had been enough for her to at least try. There's a first time for everything; blackmail, pranks, sex, magic, love, and she wanted to open up each little experience of that.

Inspired by a forum that led her to the agency, she dialed the corresponding number late at night, Alex being the only one awake in the Russo household. Her hands were shaking, it was a miracle that she even dialed the number correctly, but apparently she managed to do so. It'd been more difficult than expected, thinking she'd just have to go on the streets and some dick would take her with him in his dusky car, but then the woman started to talk about health certificates and regular check-ups.

So, she wouldn't get paid well, plus her customer was probably going to be annoying, ugly as fuck and one of those guys she normally wouldn't even look at, but that was okay, she just did it for experience.

Two weeks later she got a recall, telling her that a client is interested and that he rented a hotel room in Elizabeth, New Jersey, for the following night. They didn't tell her how much money he'd give her, and she decided to just go with it.

Stepping in front of her mirror, she eyed herself up and down, making sure that one couldn't see the fear seeping through her, the nervousness sweating her hands. She'd decided to wear skinny jeans, she didn't want to look like she's trying too hard, and the top with the low v-neck over her new bought black laced lingerie. Deep breaths had been her try to calm herself down before she threw her purse over her shoulder and tip-toed out of the loft as quiet as possible.

Like promised, the key to the hotel room was hidden under the doormat, leading her to the conclusion that the customer had already been there. _Now or never_. The door opened with a click as soon as she turned the key in the lock, and she secretly hoped that it wouldn't be anybody who knows her.

He hadn't arrived yet, so she searched for the bathroom and locked its door behind her, keeping safe that he wouldn't accidentally burst in. Just because she was about to have sex with a complete stranger didn't mean that it wouldn't be weird to let him see herself naked.

She quickly got out of her jeans and pulled her top over head; leaving her in the lingerie she bought for the only time in her life she would prostitute her body. While she was untying her hair, she heard the front door slam shut, and all of a sudden she was realizing what she was doing, and there was absolutely no way back. The 18-year-old girl started to pace back and forth in the small space and her breathing got faster, losing its rhythm. Her hands rose to hold her head in them, softly massaging her temples.

She had two opportunities. One, get out of the bathroom, face the guy and tell him that it was a mistake, that she's too young and that it's not worth it. Two, get out of the bathroom, face the guy and let him do with her whatever the fuck he wants to. Her hands fell down to her sides again, head finally clear this time. _She's Alex freaking Russo, she doesn't do fear._

Alex then unlocked the door and opened it, nervously daring a glance to the room behind it. The person had turned the lights on and stood towards the wall, shaking his head slightly before mumbling unintelligibly. His back was broad, so he was most likely in good shape, and wore his dark brown hair short. Black skinny jeans and red flannel shirt covering his body he sat down on the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands. So, he didn't look like she thought he would. He wasn't fat and greasy, and definitely not ugly looking from what she'd gotten to see so far.

Next he settled down with his feet still on the ground, lying his head on his arms that were resting beneath it. Finally, Alex got to see his face and she got on her tiptoes to get a better look at h-

She froze, every possible emotion and blood draining her face, her hands tightening its grip on the doorframe and half-open door. In less than a second she slammed herself against the wall of the bathroom, afraid that he'd notice her, stifling her pants with her hand over her mouth, her eyes open as wide as humanly possible.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This has to be a joke. A nightmare, and I will eventually wake up._

She felt her fingers digging into her upper arm as she pinched herself though and all she wanted was to scream out of frustration. She turned her head so she could see him through the door again. He was still half-lying on the bed, his one arm now covering his grey-green eyes.

Again, she considered her options; she could flash herself out of the cheap hotel room, no one would ever find out, maybe she could even blackmail him, she would eventually find a reason why she would know that he's been to a hooker. Or she'd do it. If she would be intelligent about it she could convince him that she's a usual prostitute; nothing out of the ordinary. It would just be another first time, another experience, no one would have to know.

Not long after she had made her decision she fully opened the door, positioning herself with her back towards him. Movements behind her broke the silence, and she inwardly prayed that he wouldn't approach her right then. "Turn the lights off," she commanded in the most seductive voice she could manage. He hesitated, she noticed, but eventually the room darkened.

Slowly, trying to appear as tempting as possible, she made her way towards him, then stopped when she got behind the young man. She kissed the side of his neck in a teasing manner, resting one hand on his arm and softly stroking it. "What can I do for you?", she whispered, continuing to trail soft kisses down.

He cleared his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable now, and awkwardly shifted under her touch. "I, umm .. I- I don't know, like, I just want to- to have, you know, _it_." His voice got higher towards the end, his breathing harder when Alex's hand appeared from behind, sneaking its way southwards. She chuckled throatily, stilling her hand when it arrived its destination, both hearing and feeling him gasp when she lightly squeezed it.

The feeling was unimaginable, having him under control like that, having him under her spell. Alex was sure he would've done anything at that moment, would've listened to any order of hers, even if she was the one getting paid. This would've been hilarious if it weren't that risky and _illegal_.

"Have you ever had sex before?", she asked him without any need of an answer as she felt the heat of the blush that was creeping up his skin under her touch. It took her much effort not to laugh at him at that moment, it was so typical him. She motioned to him to turn around and was relieved that he didn't recognize her due to the darkness when he obeyed. Ghosting her fingers over his cheek and lips, his sclera that had been the only body part Alex could make out in the dark disappearing behind his eyelids before responding to her question, "No."

She smiled to herself, "Thought so," Alex mumbled, breaking her gaze from him as she moved her hand towards his hair, running her hand through it lazily and watching it pop back into place with hollow, distant eyes. _What is he doing here then? I thought he would wait for the love of his life and I'm not even starting about him having a girlfriend for god's sake!, _she thought, eye brows furrowed, without letting him in on her ramblings.

She then pushed him onto the bed, shortly followed by her climbing on top of the inexperienced boy. Alex knelt over him, repeating her earlier task to kiss, suck and lightly nibble his neck, her hands unbuttoning his flannel shirt all the while.

She had planned to be dirty, rough and talk to him in her practiced seductive voice this night, she wanted to slip into a different role, but as soon as she found out who would be the one to seduce she forgot everything she had meant to do. The first seconds she realized which's skin she was kissing and genital she was groping she couldn't help herself from shaking in excitement. She was actually pulling it off, he didn't even notice how familiar her voice sounded, and it was all so surreal and she just couldn't believe it.

As Alex fully unbuttoned the shirt she worked her way down with kisses, taking her time as she reached his nipples. He moaned quietly, obviously embarassed and trying to keep it low, his firm grip on her hips speaking for itself though. With her teeth she gently grazed one of his nipples and she felt his hands tangling in her hair as she bit down a little.

She kept continuing the kissing and while she quickly unzipped his jeans, Alex started to get into the heat of the moment, forgetting who she was straddling at that moment, and he was inexpierienced, so he didn't seem confused when she kissed him on the lips, when she forced her tongue inside of his mouth, he probably didn't know that it was unusual for prostitutes to actually kiss, so he kissed back. She felt him moan into her mouth, slipping out of his jeans beneath her as fast as humanly possible and helping her out of her underwear. When she let him slip off her thong, he accidentally grazed his fingers along her slit and gasped as he felt how wet she was, didn't comment on it though, instead he awkwardly placed the hand on her waist. Typical, so typical him.

Alex got on her knees for a second to pull the waistband of his boxers down, not wanting to be the only one completely naked, and he helped her to completely get them off of him. His penis sprang free and Alex immediately gripped it with her right hand unconciously. Electric shocks emerged everywhere she touched him, both because of how turned on she was and how she still couldn't believe it. She was holding his penis. _His_.

It was so taboo, even the one and only Alex Russo never dared to think nor dream that this could be in fact happening, it was worse than anything she'd ever done, and the list was long. There were so many unnameable emotions colliding in her, she couldn't even think straight. Right now, she was pretty sure the Angel Realm gave up on her.

Slowly starting to stroke his manhood, she felt him melting under her touch, finally letting his gasps and groans free, cupping her breasts in his hands, running hands through her hair, kissing every available part of her body, it didn't matter, he was finally touching her.

She sped the stroking up then, now and then mildly increasing the pressure of her touch, causing several grunts and moans from the receiver. Alex leaned down to capture his lips once more with hers as she gradually replaced her soft, slow strokes with long and hard ones.

"Oh my gosh," he quietly moaned, and it took all her strength not to burst out into laughter. Even while receiving a hand job he still managed to be a complete dork.

As she felt him getting close she released his shaft, gaining a whimper from his side. Before he could protest, she started to attack his throat with kisses again, finally freeing him out of the opened shirt, not before he pulled a condom out of its chest pocket though. _Wow, how original and unpredictable._

While he opened the package and slipped the latex on, Alex rolled off and next to him, using the short time (not really, he needed loads of tries until he managed to get it on _perfectly_) she had to think about what she was doing, trying and failing to clear the blur in her head.

There was no way back by now, no matter how much she told herself there was, it was hopeless. If she flashed herself out, he would eventually know that it was her, and not just because she would have to say out loud where she wanted to get, since Alex still wasn't able to perform spells without saying them out loud. She wasn't brave enough to just tell him that she couldn't, and the worst of it all was that she couldn't deny that she wanted this. She didn't know if it was because of lust or danger, all she was aware of was that she wanted him more than anything at that moment.

She got back on top of him as he awkwardly let her know that he was finally finished by tapping her on the shoulder and instantly positioned herself over his penis, but couldn't even get the tip in before he stopped her, hands firmly gripping her arms from getting any lower to sink down on him.

"Sh- Shouldn't we be discussing this first?", he asked uneasily, and light off or on, she could just imagine how pale his face was right now.

Alex kept her entrance at the tip of his manhood, but didn't move either. "Discussing?"

Her face scrunched up to a frown, both angry that he ruined her one moment where she was finally okay with doing this and killing the moment.

He shifted sheepishly and she understood that he tried to get her off of her, but he eventually gave up, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Yes, I mean, like, I'm a virgin .. Shouldn't this be, .. I don't know. Special?", he asked her, finally reaching the point where he made a complete fool out of himself.

_That's it with being impressed that he hired a hooker._

She couldn't keep the chuckle from coming out any longer, and asked him incredulously, "You call a slut to talk with her about your feelings?"

He was blushing again, his flushed body got even hotter, and she was so tempted to turn on the lights to see his expression. "Nevermind, .. just, just go on."

A final giggle escaped her lips, before she sinked down his shaft, laugh turning into a gasp as she let him fill her. He was bigger than he felt, thank god she wasn't even close to being a virgin, this would've hurt otherwise.

The young man was making all sorts of noises as he got into her, all leading to a moan in the end. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and she happily obeyed.

She paused for a minute, letting both adjusting to it and slowly started to ride him when his breathing slowed down.

As she found a rythm in her thrusts, she felt him shyly responding to her with mild grinds, head thrown back. She moaned into his neck, the smell and taste of his sweat only turning her on more and everywhere was him, his touch, his smell, his grunts, his taste, him inside of her.

Alex increased her pace, whimpering pleasurable as she felt him inside of her again as she slightly pulled him out. She had to stop herself from crying out his name.

By now she couldn't even think straight anymore, didn't thought of the consequences as she realized that she just deflowered _him. _She just wanted to cherish this moment forever, and it was almost depressing when she had to remind herself that she couldn't tell anybody about it.

He came too fast, and she felt him softening inside of her too early, the relieved groan that exited his throat confirming that this was the end of their little secret. She stayed inside of him until he quieted down, firm hold on her hips decreasing more and more as the seconds passed. She wasn't even disappointed that she couldn't ejaculate, her panting was fast and hard either way, what bothered her more was that he would never know, after this everything would stay the same and she was the sick and disgusting one who knew about this, not him. It was unfair, it was just unfair. This wasn't even supposed to have anything to do with him.

The fog in her head cleared and she rolled off of him, not being able to touch or feel him any longer. _Naive, naive Alex. Did you really think he wanted you? You're replaceable, it would've been the same with any other girl._

She quickly got off of the bed, feeling around for her underwear in the dark, and quickly disappeared in the bathroom once more before he could turn the lights on.

Only seconds later the light switch clicked in the bed room, and she heard him yell through the door, "I'll just .. I'll just lie the money on the bed if you need your, umm, time in there. How much do I owe you?"

Alex snorted, shaking her head in disbelief while she slipped inside of her jeans and lifted her top over her head to put it on. She was so not going to let him win.

"I'm gonna give you a discount because you'd been a virgin, so just lie a $100-bill on it and we're even," she responded, hoping that he'd buy it. How naive of him to ask a prostitute for a price, she'd thought he would've informed himself to at least know how much to bring with him.

He gasped happily and thanked her, awkwardly quieting down when she didn't reply in any way, before she heard the front door gently clicking shut.

She took a deep breath and returned to the bed, indeed finding 100 Dollar on it and a giggle escaped her lips. Alex safely tucked the the excessive amount of money in the pocket of her jeans and sat down on the comforter, but not seconds later something caught her eye.

His keys. He forgot his keys. He forgot his motherfucking keys.

She was ready to run back into the restroom, afraid that he'd open the door surprisingly, but stopped as something came to her mind. She grinned, picking up the keys and making her way out of the hotel room.

Alex saw his figure walking to his car and she began a sprint, yelling a "Hey!" to make him stop. He didn't hear it, so she continued to run. As she almost completely catched up, she shouted his name, "Justin!", he finally spun around.

Smirking, she closed the distance between them, watching his eyes nearly popping out of his head, mouth wide agape. She let the key dangle on her index finger, "I think you forgot something, babe," she said, before leaning up to kiss him, bursting his bubble that he was just fantasizing.

He didn't say anything, he probably wasn't even able to, so Alex just spun on her heels and walked away, smirk never leaving her face.

**Whoa, this took me quite a long time. My longest chapter so far, dope.**


	2. POV II

**Author's Note: Oh right, forget to mention it, Juliet is ..**_** alive **_**in this fic. I think that's all you need to know. And thank you for your reviews, I appreciate every single one. :) Sorrrry that it took so long, was on vacation, had major writer's block and lack of motivation, so here it is, not the best, but I don't know, learn to love it, lol. **

_Calm down, Justin, no one will ever know, this is for educational purposes only, nothing to feel bad about._

He held the key to the cheap apartment in his shaking hand, ready to unlock the door. His gaze lowered to the doormat, wondering if she already arrived, before he kneeled down to lift it from the ground.

Nothing. She was already in the building. His heart race rose as he slowly got on his feet again, his mind filled with more possible scenarios than he could take at once.

Granted, it really _was _a desperate way to solve his little problem, but it was the easiest one he came up with. That's what he got for dating an older woman. A 2175 years older woman.

Inhaling one last deep breath, he opened the door and entered the pitch-black room. He couldn't make out more than the contours of the furniture; the bed on the opposite side of the room, the bedside table next to it, the half-ruined wardrobe that was leaning on the wall next to him with its last strength and the small television that has seen better days mounted to the wall in front of the double bed, but he noticed a crack of light under the bathroom door. He turned the light on, (because he didn't want to bump into anything, not because he still wasn't over the whole Mantooth-issue, psh) silently regretting that he didn't bring his lightsaber night-light with him.

As he walked over to the bed, he dropped his keys on the nightstand, staying next to the bed after risking a quick glance towards the door to the bathroom. "What am I doing?" he mumbled while shaking his head, ashamed by himself.

Was he really doing this? Of all the possibilities he had, he preferred the least Justin way? He simply wanted to get over and done with it, couldn't help himself from being nervous though. He loved Juliet, that was an undeniable fact, so it was understandable that he just didn't want to lose her because he couldn't satisfy her the way she needed to be. At least that's what he told himself to make it sound right in his head.

Justin sat down on the edge of the queen-sized bed and rested his head in his hands, frustrated by the thoughts flashing through his mind. He let himself fall onto the mattress in a desperate attempt to relax, unsuccessfully.

Juliet would never find out about this. And if she would, it'd be alright, he'd tell her why he did it, she would forgive him. She was his _Shnoogly-boo-boo_ McCuteykins, of course she would.

_Hopefully_, he thought while lying his right arm over his eyes.

He did it for her, he did it for them; for their love. She had told him that sex is not that important to her, that it didn't matter if he's a virgin or not. He didn't believe her. He was scared that she'd get bored and dump him, that he wouldn't be able to please her rightfully. He had fooled around with girls before, but they haven't had Casanova himself in their bed.

The clicking noise of heels interrupted his train of thoughts and he quickly got off the bed again, inspecting the stranger in front of his eyes with his mouth agape.

She stood with her back to him, but that was enough to get his imagination going. Soft curls falling over the woman's shoulders, she wore her dark-brown-hair long and had a black-laced bra with a matching thong on. He barely managed not to drool as he felt his blood rushing south at speed, and for a moment there was no need to _try_ to stop thinking.

His panic came rushing back when she told him to turn the light off. _Does she have any right to command that? I don't even know how it's supposed to work with the lights on, how am I going to make it right without seeing anything?_

It didn't matter though, because the way she stood in front of him made him switch it off automatically.

Once the room fell dark, the noises her heels made on the laminate floor proceeded, then stopped right behind him. He could feel her hot breath on his flushed skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Her soft lips brushed against the side of it in the slightest manner, and his eyes closed by themselves as he felt her slim hand stroking his arm. "What can I do for you?", she whispered in-between kisses and his eyes popped open once again.

This was the last chance to end it, after then he wouldn't be able to think rationally anymore, now was the right time to come to his senses again. But somehow he couldn't help himself from craving her touch.

He cleared his throat and answered, causing a chuckle from her side, and mentally cursed at himself as his voice pitched higher from the stranger's grasp on his manhood. Justin felt himself harden under her hand and was sure she did too, what didn't stop her from massaging him, though. Good thing the lights were off.

While he turned a beet red as she asked him if he ever had sex, the hand that was just stroking his arm softly pulled him back, and he turned around as he understood what she meant. Her eyes stared at him through half-opened eyelids, his closed as her fingers touched his lips. "No," he answered in all honesty, being overwhelmed with the feel on his skin, shockwaves running up and down his spine, not even hearing what she had responded to his confession.

Her small hands pushed him onto the bed, and before his mind could process what happened, it gave up on trying as she followed right behind, attacking his neck with wet kisses and soft bites once more whilst he felt her tugging on his flannel, desperately ripping it open when it took too long to fully unbutton it.

He let his head fall to the hard mattress in ecstasy, squirming and moaning quietly, then biting his lip to keep as quiet as possible, and gripped her hips roughly upon feeling her nibbling on one of his nipples.

He knotted his hands in her hair and bit down on his tongue, all but letting the moan that was threatening to escape his lips out. Her hands were all over him, on his crotch, cupping his cheek, on his chest, on his arms, and he had tried to remind himself more often than planned that he didn't do this for fun, that he did it for practice. Tried.

Her lips plunged to his and he responded just as fiercely, gladly surrendering to the inevitable. Her lips opened and her tongue darted out to brush across his lips, and Justin opened his mouth to give her entrance, kissing back with rising passion. The same time as they kissed, he quickly stripped out of his jeans, leaving him in his opened shirt and boxershorts. He helped her out of her thong, streaking against her wet slit by accident and mentally slapped himself as a gasp slipped out of his mouth. He hadn't expected her to be that wet. Embarassed by his behavior, he swiftly laid his hand on her waist, not knowing what else to do to ease the situation.

He almost whined out loud as he felt the lack of her on him, silently sighing out of relief, though, when she pulled his boxers down, and he happily helped her to get them off of him. In an instant, her hands were gripping his shaft, causing him to close his eyes and again fall back onto the mattress. The moans finally escaped as she started pumping him, relaxing under her touch and shivering visibly.

It wasn't his fault if the line between fun and education kind of blurred in the process.

Overwhelmed by the sudden feel on his shaft, his mind shut down and Justin pressed his forehead against hers, pleasingly massaging her breasts in his hands.

As the speed of her strokes increased, her lips crushed onto his another time, and he hungrily kissed back, forcing his tongue into her mouth while he cupped her face in his hands.

The feeling was unimaginable, he couldn't keep quiet anymore, and Justin moaned out in complete pleasure, whispering something he himself couldn't even register anymore.

Just as he was about to ejaculate, she let him go, his whimper from the lack of her touch blurring with the noises of rustling bed sheets and laborated breathing, didn't comment it as she continued sucking and kissing on his neck, though. Before she striped his shirt off of him, he quickly took the condom he bought before he got there out of his chest pocket, not even trying to hide how proud he was that he was so prepared for this.

He ripped the package open and took it out, slowly bringing it down to his penis. He had tried it before, he had practiced for this. But what if he didn't get it on right? After he had slipped it on once, he took it off again, being sure that it hadn't been on the right way, and repeated this task for 5 times until he was halfway satisfied with his outcome. She had gotten off of him to leave him space, and he felt her upper arm brushing his. As he tapped her on her shoulder, she slightly jumped, seeming like she hadn't even acknowledged his presence until then, and immediately straddled him again.

He felt her slit on his glans as she positioned herself over his cock, and quickly stopped her by holding her arms that were supporting her weight next to him with a firm grip of his hands.

_She was about to- We are- Oh my goodness, we are going to-_ Unfinished thoughts were racing through his mind, not daring to let go of her in shock. Losing his virginity to a prostitute had never been an option in his entire life, just the thought of it disgusted him. He had always thought of himself a romantic person, who would keep his innocence until he found that very person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and now he did, and she wasn't even the person that was about to deflower him.

He cleared his throat once, twice, his face pale as possible, "Sh- Shouldn't we be discussing this first?"

She questioned what he meant, and he blushed again, embarrassed by his stupidity that he thought a hooker would be interested in him being a virgin or not.

She didn't move one bit as he mentioned for her to get off of him, didn't even obey as he tried to shove her off, so he let his arms fall to his sides and sighed resignedly. He asked her if this shouldn't be more special, he was just about to lose his virginity to him, how could she keep so cool?

The woman snickered at him, and his cheeks turned even hotter, plus parts he didn't even want to think about right now, while she asked him, "You call a slut to talk with her about your feelings?"

He shrugged embarrassedly and brushed it off, mumbling that she should just go on with her earlier task.

He heard her giggle one final time, but it was drowned out by his gasp as he felt her sliding down his penis, as he felt himself entering her.

By the time he was completely her, he moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her to him as close as possibly. For a short time span she didn't do anything, just let him and probably herself adjust to the feeling of it, then gradually raising her hips a little, just to push them down again, and repeating it.

He threw his head back ecstatically, grinding into her while she rode him progressively, moaning, grunting, panting beneath her.

She nuzzled her head into his neck and he felt his skin vibrating as she moaned into it, and dug her fingers into his shoulders while increasing her riding him.

Since the time he entered her he had shut down completely, stopped pretending that he didn't want this, stopped thinking in general. He grunted as he grinded against her once more before he came, moaning, cursing, groaning, squirming, all his muscles clenched as he entered himself into the woman and pushed his head into the mattress as deep as possible, his eyes shut tight.

Not one second after he finished, she rolled off of him, and the cold air that was striping against his body cooled him down, drying his sweat on his skin, but he was still disappointed from the loss of body temperate on top of him.

His eyes were still closed, but he heard her picking up her lingerie and heels and foot steps in direction bath room.

So, this was it? First turning him on majorly, letting him finish and then leaving him lying naked on the bed? It was not like he hadn't expected it to work like this but how she cried out in utter pleasure and her breathy moans _he_ had caused seemed so .. surprisingly real.

He sat up and slipped into his boxers before turning the light on, then quickly putting on the rest of his clothes as well.

Justin dared a glance towards the unlocked door barely 5 feet away from him, tempted, so, so tempted to get in there and take her another time. Anything, but not letting it end like this.

Only then he remembered that this was her job, and that he actually had to pay her for this, and hastily felt for his wallet before sighing in relief, and shouted awkwardly, "I'll just .. I'll just lie the money on the bed if you need your, umm, time in there. How much do I owe you?"

After a good minute he frowned, believing that she didn't hear her and was about to ask another time, as he heard a muffled response from the other side of the door, "I'm gonna give you a discount because you'd been a virgin, so just lie a $100-bill on it and we're even."

His eyes widened in excitement as he gasped contently, promptly taking out one of the bills he had taken with him for the night and lying it on the bed, not being sure what she had meant with _it_. He just knew it had meant something to her too.

The woman didn't respond to his gratitude, which led him to the conclusion that the conversation was over and stood there, in the middle of the room, in the middle of his _dirty little secret_, before he awkwardly left the hotel room as quiet as possible.

He walked along the moon-lit path, the cold air refreshing his thoughts, his head finally free of all the fog that had accumulated itself the time he spent in that hotel room. Somehow, he didn't feel regret, no, he almost felt content. Why, he had no idea.

He looked down to his wrist, wondering what time it was. _04:12 a.m., I should get home before dad stands up to get a snack. _

"Justin!", he heard as he was about to reach for his keys in his pants pocket und casually turned around, almost shouting a _Hey Alex!_, until he remembered where he was again.

Would've told himself that it was just a coincidence, wouldn't it have been for the black-laced bra strap peeking out of her v-neck.

Not even aware of what he was doing, how he was reacting, what his facial expressions looked like he just stood there, staring at her, with his keys dangling from her index finger, smirk constant on her lips.

Her lips moved, his eyes didn't hear anything, he just felt the same taste as before on his skin as she pressed her now familiar lips on his and his eyes kept following her every step as she went off and disappeared into the night.

_Oh, hell .. _


End file.
